The Secret Life of Dean Winchester
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Dean is tired of being in control. He gives it up to Sam first, then Cas. Gabriel is just icing on the cake. Wincest, Sam/Dean, Destiel, Dean/Cas, eventual Sam/Dean/Castiel/Gabriel, minor BDSM. May be continued.


HK: And this is what I do when all my friends are asleep. :P Present for Sanity's-Overrated (I hope I'm getting your name right bro), who wanted some very submissive Dean. Let me know if you want some actual smut and I will do my best!

Disclaimer: If I did own Supernatural, this would be cannon and it might only be able to be shown on HBO. :P No, I'm kidding, I wouldn't turn it into porn… probably…

WARNINGS! Sexual references, incest (which is Wincest I don't even care they can't have kids), minor BDSM (which can become major if you ask nicely ;D), Gabriel. He needs his own warning.

XXXX

Dean will do anything to lose control. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but deep down inside, all he really wants is for someone else to take up the mantle. All his life, he had been the responsible one, in charge of everything around him. It was exhausting.

But because he was Dean Winchester, he couldn't let anyone see how tired he was. He couldn't let just anyone take control. But when Sammy, his baby brother, his beautiful Sammy finally grows up enough to see past the pillar that Dean is to the world, Dean doesn't resist when Sam takes control.

When Sam bends him over the bed, a table, takes him up against the wall and makes him beg, Dean doesn't fight it. This is what he's wanted all along. To have someone else take control. To the rest of the world, Dean is still a rock. In charge of every situation, the strong, confident flirt.

Only Sammy knows what happens behind closed doors, how much Dean really wants to just give in and be absolved of his guilt. And then Sam drifts away, and once more Dean must bear the weight of his crushing responsibility alone.

XX

Castiel enters his life, and at first Dean doesn't like him. At first Dean hates the angel, hates that he saved him and brought him back to this life. Hates the wedge that has grown between him and Sammy, his off switch.

Over time he grows to see another side of his angel though, more than just power and obedience. And Dean envies him that, his unthinking obedience that absolves him of everything.

Castiel doesn't see it that way. Castiel rebels, and in his rebellion he begins to crave control.

Centuries of obedience and submission gives Castiel a powerful desire to break the mold and be the one in charge. Dean is happy to let him. Almost effortlessly, Castiel fills the void Sam had left, and if occasionally Dean screams the wrong name in the dead of night, neither of them will mention it.

Because as much as Dean loves Sam, he also loves Cas. Loves his dominance and control, his power, the way Dean can trust him absolutely. Because Castiel will never let Dean down, never let him fall. Because Castiel loves Dean with a purity and a fierce devotion that Dean is sure he doesn't deserve.

So the least he can do is give himself to the angel. He lets Cas take him and break him apart, turning him to a moaning pile of need under Castiel's skilled hands and tongue.

Dean is so grateful when Castiel puts him back together each time, when he is so sure that the angel will finally grow sick of his humanity and leave him. And Castiel, patient, devoted Castiel, who can read his every thought, wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders each time and tells him that he is loved, and that Castiel will never let him fall.

XX

Dean isn't so sure about giving up his control to Gabriel. The archangel turned trickster has already proven a thousand times that he is slipperier than a greased eel, and Dean isn't sure he wants someone like that to know his weakness.

But Sammy asks, Sammy begs, and Dean is so desperate to have his Sammy back in his life that he agrees. Gabriel's eyes gleam the first time he sees Dean break, as Sam and Cas work together to make the hunter lose every last shard of control he has.

Gabriel was only supposed to watch this time, as Sam and Dean have a lot of catching up to do and Cas wants Sam to show him anything he missed. All three are surprised when Gabriel shakes his head, getting up off the couch and pushing his little brother out of the way.

"You guys are doing this all wrong." And as all three of them are reeling, Gabriel snaps his fingers and a pair of handcuffs snaps into existence and locks them tightly around Dean's wrists. The handcuffs secure themselves to the end of the bed above him, and Dean moans, already too far gone to protest.

Sam and Castiel are about to, Castiel looks ready to challenge Gabriel to a battle to the death for going too far, but something has finally clicked in Dean. He finally feels complete, as the cuffs hug his wrists and he can't move. He lets out another loud moan, and all three of his bed mates freeze.

In a haze of pleasure, Dean tugs gently against the cuffs, and when he discovers that he can't move the release of tension is so great that he cums, long and hard. When he returns to the real world, Castiel and Sam are looking at him thoughtfully and Gabriel is grinning like he single handedly invented pie, cheesecake, and sliced bread all in one.

Maybe he did, Dean wouldn't know, but he is definitely glad that Gabriel joined them now. And so bondage enters their lives.

XXXX

HK: I was trying out a new writing style here, so let me know what you think! Or flame me. I do so love to be flamed. :D It's unseasonably cold up here right now… If three people ask for another chapter (I'm so easy oh dear god) there will be one! This is after all my OT4. :)


End file.
